Better Than Me
by Ame-Chama
Summary: One-shot and songfic. Mokuba Kaiba is going off to college, leaving Seto alone with his musings. Tabloidshipping.


Title: Better Than Me

Pairing: Tabloidshipping - SetoXMokuba

Warnings: Incest and boy love. Seriously, there's a kissing scene. o_o Oh! And the lyrics is screwed up at some points for some reason. Sorry.

Summary: One-shot and songfic. Mokuba Kaiba is going off to college, leaving Seto alone with his musings. Tabloidshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or the song _Better Than Me_ by Hinder.

A/N: Originally made for my best friend's website dedicated to Tabloidshipping, so I decided to post it here too. Enjoy!

___

_I think you can do much better than me_

Seto Kaiba was a prodigy. He had been one of the most intelligent 18 year olds in Japan. Now, five years later, his younger brother, Mokuba, was the same age as he had been. He had always known that Mokuba would leave him someday, but he never expected it to be so _soon_. You see, Mokuba Kaiba was going off to college, leaving

Seto alone to cope with work and the rest of his miserable existence alone.

Mokuba was the only reason Seto got up in the morning. He was the only reason why the CEO worked so hard. He was the only reason why Seto always demanded perfection. Mokuba Kaiba deserved the best there was and Seto wanted to make sure of that.

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed _

_Where your nightgown used to be _

A pang of sadness and guilt ran through Seto as he walked into Mokuba's desolate room. It was just so _bare_. The only things remaining were the bed and a few other furniture pieces. He recalled the times he had been frustrated due to work and dueling, causing him to snap at his innocent little brother. The worst instance was when Seto had assumed Mokuba had sold him out to Gozuboro while Seto tried to take over Kaibacorp. How could he even think that Mokuba would do that?

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face _

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Seto collapsed on Mokie's bed. Kaiba's deep blue eyes gazed at the ceiling as he recalled how many times Mokuba would remain in his office until the young boy fell asleep. Then the teenager would have to carry the short, raven haired male to his room and tuck him in. Of course, Mokuba would wake up while Seto was in the middle of the process. Then, with huge grayish blue eyes, the youth would beg Seto to stay with him, claiming that the monsters would surely eat him if "nii-sama" left. After numerous protests, insisting there was work to be done, Kaiba would give in, unable to bear the disappointment on Mokuba's face.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room _

For a long time, Seto had loved Mokuba simply as a brother. Perhaps he had thought of Mokuba as a son sometimes, but never anything more than family. That is, until one day when Mokuba and Seto went to the mall. Seto had been impatiently waiting in front of the stall as Mokuba tried on outfits.

"Mokuba, aren't you done yet?" he had asked sharply.

"Nii-sama! I need help..." the boy replied, his voice small

"You're getting way too old for this," grumbled the brown haired brother, but nevertheless stepped into the changing room.

"Brother... Help...!" Mokuba squeaked, his arms and head entangled in a white shirt. The teen cracked a rare smile and aided his smaller sibling. Seto had kneeled down to better assist, but sometime in the midst of removing the shirt, the brothers' lips somehow brushed against each other. It started as an accident, but soon it became more intentional. As they realized the other was kissing back, they become more daring - involving tongues, which slithered back and forth between the mouths. Mokuba's hand wound around Seto's neck pressing their bodies closer together as the vehemence between the two flared. Seto's hand slid down Mokuba's back.

"Nii-sama..." Mokuba moaned. Seto froze. In that single word, something occurred to him. This was his brother.

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Seto pushed the boy away, glaring.

"Mokuba, this is wrong," he had said so coldly. He remembered his brother's shocked and hurt face as he left the dressing room.

He thought he heard a whisper though - just a moment before he exited. "But it feels so right."

What was he suppose to do? How could he have continued to defile his brother in such a way? How could he do that to someone he had sworn to protect? If he hadn't stopped it there, he could have hurt him even more. How could he possibly feel affection for his own flesh and blood, in the first place? It was for the best

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said its over_

_And I can't pretend_

_I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

But deep down, he knew... It was never just brotherly. He loved him, no matter how much he denied it. However, being a brother meant putting your sibling needs before your own. Despite that, he couldn't help but regret what he'd done. As he lay there, he wondered if it was the right thing. He knew this would continuously haunt him over the years. It had been his one shot and he hadn't taken it.

_'I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better better than me'_

He had done the right thing. This way, Mokuba could have a family and kids. He could have a life. His own life, without Seto. Mokie wasn't a child any more.

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You could do much better than me_

Yes... Mokuba Kaiba deserved so much better. The elder Kaiba slowly closed his eyes.

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve so much better than me_

Seto's breathing slowed down gradually as he fell into a slumber. Mokuba deserved the best, and it couldn't be Seto.

___

A/N: I apologize for any errors and typos. I had this fanfiction handwritten from a year ago, and I just remembered it, so I had to type it up. and that's why the lyrics are screwed up.


End file.
